ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10)
Story John and Kevin are at an alien bar underground. Kevin: Finally. We’re doing something fun. John: Hanging out at an alien bar is your idea of a good time? Kevin: Yeah. It reminds of my days on the run. John: True. (Then, an alien is thrown by their feet. They look into a wrestling ring, and see an alligator alien cheering for his victory. They see aliens paying.) Did those guys lose a bet? Kevin: Yeah. They bet on who’s going to win. Bar Man: Okay. Who thinks they can defeat our current champion? Kevin: I will! (Kevin gets up, going into the ring.) Bar Man: Everyone! Place your bets! Kevin gets into the ring, absorbing metal. The alligator charges at Kevin, and Kevin dodges. Kevin punches the alligator in the stomach, knocking him back. Kevin then jumps to hammer his arms into the alligator, but the alligator catches him, and throws him to the side. John: Come on Kevin! Take him out! Voice: Yeah Kevin! (John turns, and sees Argit.) John: Argit! Surprised that you’d appear in Kevin’s presence after last time. Argit: Yeah, live and forget. I’ve bet on Kevin’s victory. Should be some easy money. John: Maybe. (Face lights up) Hey, I’ve got an idea. Once Kevin wins, I’ll go into the ring. Everyone else will think that Kevin will win over a pathetic human. You’ll be the only one betting on me, and you’ll get rich once I win. Argit: Hm. I like it, I like it. (Then, the alligator alien falls to the ground.) Kevin: Oh yeah! Bar Man: Okay. Who thinks they can defeat our current champion? John: I will! (John jumps into the arena.) Bar Man: Okay. Place your bets! Alien 1: Bet on the Osmosian. Alien 2: Yeah, the Osmosian will easily win. Argit: I bet on the little human guy. Alien 3: Always the underdog, aren’t you Argit? Fine, I’ll take you on. Bar Man: All bets are final! You may begin the fight! Kevin: Nice. I’ve always wanted to pay you back for that punch the first day we met. John: You were looking to make a buck. Besides, it won’t be that easy. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! (The crowd gasps, and they all look at Argit, who was smirking proudly.) Four Arms charges forward, swinging his fists. Kevin dodges, and slides underneath him. Kevin then comes to attack from behind, but Four Arms catches him. Four Arms then spins around, punching Kevin and sending him flying back. Kevin hits the corner of the ring, when he sees Four Arms charging again. Kevin jumps off the rope and gets above Four Arms, kicking him in the head. Four Arms stumbles back, and Kevin goes to punch Four Arms. Four Arms expands his arms, allowing Kevin’s hit to connect. Four Arms goes flying back, hitting the corner and reverting. Bar Man: Battle is over! Argit: WHAT!? We had a deal! Alien 1: Time to pay up, Argit. Alien 2: I’m sure that you can pay all of us, right? Argit: Uh, yeah. Of course I (Runs off, really fast. Several aliens chase after him. John is laughing hysterically as Kevin helps him up.) Kevin: That was your plan? John: Yeah. Come on. Buy you a drink. (The Omnitrix starts beeping.) Ug. I’ll be back. (John goes off to a quiet corner. He activates the Omnitrix.) Hello. Gwen: John. I, what’s that noise? John: Nothing. Kevin and I are at a party. Gwen: You guys and your guys night out. Anyway, I felt a mana disturbance. You guys need to get over here, now. John: We’ll be there. (Hears a crash, and John looks around the corner. He sees Kevin has absorbed metal, and was punching away several different aliens. They all start to gang up on him.) Depends if I can get Kevin out of here. Gwen: What? (John hangs up, and runs out.) Alligator: You’re going to pay for ripping us all off. Kevin: Look, pal. You lost, get over it. John: Hey! (Everyone turns, and John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Let him go, now! The aliens charge him, and Humungousaur swings his arm, sending him flying. He punches another wave coming at him. Kevin was able to slip out of the alligator alien’s grip, and kicks him. The alligator alien chases after him, while a series of aliens dog pile onto Humungousaur’s back. Humungousaur grows, crashing into the ceiling, knocking them off. He shrinks back down, and punches another group. The alligator chases Kevin, when Kevin jumps and punches the alligator in the head. The alligator alien falls to the ground. Kevin: Ah! Nothing like a good bar brawl! Humungousaur: You say that as if you enjoy it. Come on. Gwen needs our help. End Scene Kevin’s car arrives near a cave. There, they see Gwen being held captive by a group of Forever Knights. Kevin: That’s not good. (John and Kevin get out of the car. Kevin absorbs the paint off his car.) Okay, guys. Take your hands off her. (A Knight with a beard approaches.) Knight: I am Sir Cyrus, leader of the Forever Knights. You dare speak to us like that, alien scum? John: I thought Patrick was the leader. Cyrus: Leader of the true faction of the Knights. My faction still follows the ways of the first knight. Our mission is to eliminate all aliens. Kevin: You have about five seconds until I start pounding on you. Winston: Hold on, Sir Cyrus! These guys are not our enemies. (They turn, to see Winston come in.) Gwen: Winston! Winston: Hello, Gwen. Kevin: Who’s this guy? Gwen: Okay, that’s getting old. John: How many guys is this guy a squire of? Cyrus: Explain yourself, squire. Winston: They aren’t responsible for the disappearance of our knights. When Sir Reginald cracked the seal, a lizard like creature escaped, taking them. Gwen: That was the disturbance I sensed earlier. John: It looks like that we should work together to find this thing, and your knights. Cyrus: (sighs) Very well. We shall call a truce. Let’s go and kill this beast. End Scene John’s group and the Forever Knights arrive outside a warehouse. John: Okay. Stay here, Cyrus. Cyrus: You think that I’m going to stand aside while I let you filth fight the beast? John: What do you want more, the death of the beast, or your men back? Cyrus: (makes an irritated groan) Fine. But I want one of my men to accompany you. John: Fine. Winston. Come on. Winston: Mmmmme? Kevin: Him? Why would (John stares at him, and Kevin stops) Yeah. Sure. Winston. Let’s go squire. (John, Gwen, Kevin and Winston go into the warehouse. A Knight kneels to Cyrus.) Knight: Sir! Are we really going to let those beasts fight our battle? Cyrus: Nay. They’ll weaken it, and save our men. Then, we can kill the lot of them. John’s group make it inside the warehouse. There, they see a large green and grey lizard with a gelatin like body. It has red teeth, but no face. Out of its head, tentacles are extending and attached to the heads of 3 Knights. Gwen: That’s gross. Winston: That’s it! That’s the beast. Kevin: Finally. (Absorbs metal) Let’s go. (The lizard roars, and fires a laser at them from its mouth. Gwen raises a mana shield, but it breaks on impact.) John: That’s some power. To deflect lasers and hold it off, Diamondhead seems like the best choice. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) NRG: And yet, I get NRG. The lizard roars, and the tentacles leave the Knights. Their eyes were glowing turquoise, and they start walking forward like zombies. NRG: What the? Winston: Don’t hurt them, ah! (Winston grabs the arms of one of the Knights which had gone to attack him.) NRG: I’ve got the beast. (Gwen and Kevin were holding off the other Knights off, and NRG charges the lizard. He fires a beam of radiation at the lizard, but it takes it, unharmed.) That’s disturbing. (The lizard charges and jumps over NRG. It lands in the middle of the group, and tentacles come out of its head. They hit NRG, Gwen, Kevin and Winston. The tentacles come off NRG and Kevin, while Gwen and Winston are probed, standing still like a zombie.) Kevin: Gwen! (Starts approaching the lizard, but is hit by a laser blast. NRG turns, seeing Cyrus and his Knights opening fire on them.) NRG: What are you doing? You’re going to kill us all! Cyrus: At least we'll kill the beast! (The Knights fire their lasers at the lizard, none of them doing any damage. Kevin makes it over to Gwen, forming a blade hand. He cuts the tentacles off of Gwen, who still stands like a zombie.) Kevin: Gwen! Wake up! (Gwen fires a mana blast at Kevin, knocking her back. The lizard extends its tentacles at Kevin again, and once again the tentacles don’t burrow into his head. NRG gets behind the lizard, lifting it up and taking the Knights’ lasers as well, unharmed.) NRG: Kevin! How’d you resist? Kevin: (hits head with fist) A strong layering. (Kevin gets up, dodging mana blasts and lasers. He grabs a Knight, and pulls his helmet off. He then charges at Gwen, grabbing her and forcing the helmet on her head. Gwen groans, and collapses.) Gwen! (Catches her, lowering her down gently. NRG throws the lizard aside, and fires another beam of radiation.) Gwen: (groaning) Ugg. Kevin: Rise and shine. Gwen: I know what that thing is now. It’s called a Lucubra. And I know how to seal it away. John! Make a hole! NRG: Just a second. (NRG jumps onto a pile of boxes, and fires a radiation beam at the Lucubra, causing an explosion. The ground collapses underneath it, and the Lucubra falls down it.) That good? Gwen: Great. (Raises arms, swinging them around. A giant metal looking seal forms, and goes down onto the hole. It then disappears.) NRG: Not bad. (NRG reverts. The Knights who were controlled fall unconscious.) Cyrus: Not bad, scum. (The Knights start to wake up.) Did you kill the beast? Gwen: No. The seal that was in the cave we were at before sealed the Lucubra in an alternate dimension. I simply returned it. Cyrus: Very well. You shall live this time. Let’s go, Knights. (The Knights leave, and Cyrus approaches Winston.) I don’t want you to associate yourself with them. They are alien freaks, and they will taint you. You understand? Winston: Yes sir. (Cyrus walks off, and Winston’s eyes glow turquoise. He shakes it off, and follows.) End Scene In a retirement home in the middle of the desert, an old man is watching a knight movie. He was rubbing a coin, when he suddenly perks up. He drops the coin, and it lands heads-up. It has the Forever Knight symbol on it. The old man stands up out of his wheelchair, and walks off. He leaves the retirement home, and walks off into the desert. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights **Sir Cyrus **Winston *Argit *Bar tender *Old man Villains *Lucubra *Alligator Alien *Aliens at bar Aliens *Four Arms *Humungousaur *NRG (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) Trivia *John and Kevin have a "Guys Night Out," going to an alien bar. *The Knights release the Lucubra. *This is the first time John uses Humungousaur for battle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc